


Deal

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim becomes sick while Blair is gone. [07/29/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

## Deal

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. Several plot bunnies were maimed in the making of this story. I doubt if anyone minds. The bigger they are, the harder they fight. And the harder they fall. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.  
  
  


* * *

\--You're love is better than ice cream \--Better than anything . . . .   
Sarah McLachlan, "Ice Cream" 

* * *

The jungle is an unforgiving place, I am an angry Sentinel, and I am not in a good mood. I've had a sore throat for the past week. I want to take something. It hurts, and Blair isn't here to make it better. 

2 days later: 

Simon asked when Blair was coming back, like I'm a big baby that has to be taken care of. At first, I was glad that he wasn't sending me out on calls, because I didn't feel 100%. Then I realized that it was because he didn't think I could do it without Blair. I may be a Sentinel, but I was a cop and an adult before the senses resurfaced. 

1 day later: 

Simon sent me home. He said that I was grouchy. I tried one of Blair's teas, but it burned my tongue. When I finally stopped swearing I pulled out Blair's medicine notebook to see what I could take for my throat. I guess I must be feverish because the words were swimming in front of my eyes. 

So hot. 

I sat down for a moment - only a moment - and suddenly Simon was helping me up. 

"Thank you, Simon." Wasn't that nice of him to help me up? 

But then he dropped me and sat down, too. I asked him why he didn't just sit down with me in the first place if he was just going to go around dropping people on the floor. It's hard. 

When I stood up to yell at him for not answering there were two of him. He wouldn't talk to me anymore, so I called Blair. I knew Blair would talk to me. He'll always talk to me except when he's not talking to me. But that doesn't happen very often. Not anymore. 

Blair said to stay put, and that he'd take care of everything. Blair's good at taking care of me. I guess he called the hospital, because the paramedics knocked very loudly on the door. They kept yelling at me, even when I told them to be quiet because Simon was sleeping. They wouldn't shut up even after I let them in. 

I didn't want to go with them because Blair had said to stay put, and I should do what he says because he's usually right even though I don't let him know. Sandy and Linda said that Blair said it was okay. I didn't believe them but he called back to tell me to go. I didn't really want to go, but Blair said to. 

When we got to the hospital they wouldn't let me go with Simon. A mean nurse made me go to a different room and put on an ugly gown. I couldn't follow both Simons into the other room. I told the nurse exactly what she could do with her thermometer, but she did it anyway. Doctor Patter came by then. I like her. She's a friend of Blair's and she knows that I'm special. 

I told her that I'm special because Blair loves me, and she smiled. Her hand felt nice and cool when she patted my cheek. I didn't like it when she pushed under my jaw, and I told her that wasn't very nice. She said she was sorry, and I told her it was okay, but then she gave me a shot. Very sneaky. I don't like shots, but this one made my throat hurt less even if it did make me sleepy. She promised Blair wouldn't be mad if I took a little nap. 

When I woke up my throat still hurt and my legs felt heavy. I wasn't hot though, and I only saw one Blair sleeping on my legs. He woke up quickly, which was good. I didn't want to wake him up, but I wanted to get up. I had to be at work or Simon would yell at me. 

I was happy to see Blair, even when he wouldn't kiss me. He said Simon was fine. Why wouldn't he be? He didn't have to have a shot before he fell asleep on my floor. Blair said he was unconscious. I just think he didn't want to get up. Too grumpy. 

Blair asked how I felt, and I told him. I said that my throat hurt and he needed to make it better already. 

Then he said he knew just the thing and that he'd be right back. 

I fell asleep waiting for him, but he came back with ice cream. My throat had stopped hurting by the time he came back, but I won't tell him if you don't. 

* * *

End Deal by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
